


My treehouse is on fire

by GlassFlowers_and_PaperCrowns



Category: Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Sherlock (TV), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hi mom, Like LOTS of angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Tyler is so smol, cringy, daddy kinks, haha thats not true, im bored rn, like there are a ot more, love dat boy, poor tyler, sherlock is a bitch, thats not all of the characters, tyler just wants frens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassFlowers_and_PaperCrowns/pseuds/GlassFlowers_and_PaperCrowns
Summary: chaos .like literal chaos.ortyler is sad so he starts a groupchat and stuff happens(i just added a bunch of my fandoms and made one big mess)trust me it gets worse





	1. this is not what i had planned

Ty added BREN,cough syrup,Daddy,Dunwithurstuff,Sherlock Holmes,Jawn, Danisnotonfire, And amazingphil to Hi frens.

 

Ty- Hi

dunwithurstuff-heyoooo

BREN-wtfisthis?

Daddy- theres no need to be r00d brendon boyd urie

BREN- fite me bitch

Ty- pls no cussing guys my mom checks my phone

BREN-FUCK SHIT BITCH SLUT WHORE ASS HELL CUNT 

Ty- pls stop im serious

BREN- FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

dunwithurstuff- its k bby ill take care of him

dunwithurstuff has removed BREN

Ty-thanks.


	2. hav u evr dun dat wer u skwint ur i's n ur ilashs maek it luk a litl nut rite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im updating onthe same day aint dat kool af i hav nofrens i cri ;_;

Cough Syrup- What is this?

jawn-idk i just got heree

Sherlock Holmes- I believe it is a groupchat, meant for us to socialize together. Am i correct Tyler?

Ty-yep but dont cuss my mum cheks my phon

daddy- y did u get rid of bren is it cuz hes gay omg ur all so homophhobik im guna tel on u nad thw techr is gunna kep u inside durng recess bitches

dunwithurstuff-omgryan u cant curs here it is a strikt mormon society and god is al we del with we forgive u for ur sins

Ty- wat.

cough syrup- omg u uncultured peice of shit my aunt is mormon i hate u joshua dun

Ty- guys pls

dunwithurstuff-yeah well at least i dont dress like a 5 year old and i can actually win a talant show and not get voted off in the final 3

cough syrup-YOU BASTARD THE ONLY REASON YOU WON WAS BECAUSE YOU HAD TYLER ON YOUR SIDE NOT BECQUSE OF YOUR FUCKING DRUMMING SKILLS GET A FUCKING LIFE YOU BITCH

dunwithyourstuff-OH SO WHEN I WIN SOME THING IM CHEATING BUT WHEN YOU DO ITS ALL YOU??!!?!

cough syrup-NO IM JUST SAYING YOURE HORRIBLE AT EVERYTHING AND YOU SUCK AT ALL THE THINGS YOU DO

Ty-Guys please stop

daddy-o my

Amazingphil-Hey guys!

danistontonfire-Phil i dont think now is the right time

amazingphil- o srry

Ty-josh?

Daddy- it says he disconnected

Ty-Melanie this is all your fault

cough syrup- HOW IS IT MY FAULT HE STARTED IT

Daddy- mel..

Ty-shit why wont he answer me

Amazingphil-do you want me to see if hes okay

Sherlock Holmes- How would you tell?

Amazingphil- he lives nextdoor

Ty- yes please

amazing phil- okay

jawn-mel why would you do that? you know his anxiety gets bad

cough syrup-im sorry i just cant control myself sometimes

Ty- can you stop arguing please i just want to know if hes ok

Amazingphil-shit tyler

Ty-What?!

amazingphil-you better get over here fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i couldnt help myself who doesnt love a little drama though?


	3. im a g0nr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so my stupid phone wont let me freaking log in so im doing this on the computr haaha i dont understand technology also wtf most fics i read the authors are like "OMG!!11! THANKS FOR MY FIRST COMMENT" or "THANKS FOR THE KUDOS!!11!!!!1!" on like the 5th chapter and like i literaly made this yesterday cause i was bored in like 5 mins with no plot whatsoever so i guess what im trying to say is thanks.  
> ~NEM!

jawn-guys wats goin on?

cough syrup-tyler whats going on?!

amazingphil-hes calming down now guys

danisnotonfire-phil it would be helpful if u said wat hapnd

amazingphil-he um started panicking

danisnotonfire-.shit

cough syrup-oh

jawn-did he do anything

Ty-no no hes okay now

Sherlock Holmes-Okay thats good.

dunwithurstuff-sorry guys

cough syrup-sorry

dunwithurstuff-its ok

daddy-wait wtf i the bath water purple melanie?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what im doing cuz im a shit author ha
> 
> also to the person who said theyre only rlly here for the joshler ill add some more just for u.  
> ~NEM!


	4. 4

cough syrup-o ask ashley

daddy-who tf is ashley?

jawwwwnn-ooo mel whos ashley ;))

cough syrup-no one shut the fuck up bitch

daddy-ooo

Sherlock Holmes-Is this Ashley your girlfriend Melanie?

cough syrup-...

jaaaawwwnnn-wait were are tyler and josh?

daddy-idk probably fucking

amazingphil-o was that the loud moan i heard coming from next door?

danisnotonfire-pHIL

cough syrup-OHMYGODFASDFGHJKL

daddy-OH  
OH OH #JOSHLEREXPOSED

Ty- wHAT NO

daddy-its okay to be who you are

Ty- NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

dunwithurstuff-Ty babe come back to bed <3

cough syrup-OH

dunwithurstuff-oH SHITSHITSHIT NO NONONONONONONONONO THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRIVATE TEXT

 

daddy-;)

Ty- im breaking up with u.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im literal trash.
> 
>  
> 
> im probs gona update twice a day or sumthing


	5. i skremm u skrem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO LISETN UP I JUST WROTE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER AND IT WAS LONG AND SHIT AND THEN WHEN I WENT TO POST IT FUCKING SATAN THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO ERASE ABSOLUTELY EVRYTHING AND SAY AO3 WASNT FUCKING WORKING IM S O MAD RN OHMYGOD

daddy- so.. joshler is exposed now

daddy-wat do i du now my entire life revolved around me ezxposing joshler

daddy-wait ty can i add bren back in

dunwithurstuff-no

Ty-shore

BREN was added into the group by daddy.

BREN-OMG GUYS HOW ARE U WERE U ALL SAD AND LONELY WITH NO GOSSIP CUZ I WAS GONE AND U ALL MISED ME AND MY AMAZONG PERSONALITY I BET NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPENED TOANY OF U AND UR ALL STILL LOZERS

cough syrup-oksonowthattsquadisbaktogtethercaniaddashleycuzshesthebomb

jawnnsw-no we hav enuf homo with bren here

daddy-yes i wanna meet ur ashley!

HalseY has been added into the group by cough syrup.

HalseY- WAIT RYAN!?!!

daddy-OMG ASHLEY HOW YA DOIN GURL

ty- wait wat

cough syrup-this is ashley

Ty-HI HELLO SALUTATIONS HEY MY NAME IS TYLER I AM THE CREATOR OF THE CHAT AND AM IN SEEK OF FRIENDS THANK YOU FOR JOINING US.

dunwithurstuff-ashley?

HalseY-omg josh? i thought we were never gonna meet again

dunwithurstuff- haha yeah

Ty-wat?

Sherlock Holmes- They were in a relationship in freshman year of highschool.

jawnnwnj-SHERKCOL U CANT O THAT ANYMORE WE SPOKE ABOWT THIS

Ty-oh

Cough syrup- oh

daddy-OOOH DO I SENCE JELOSY?!!

cough syrup- nO

Ty-no.

BREN-WAIT WHATS GOING ON 

daddy- turn of capslok bren

BREN-ICANTCUZ OF THETIM U TRIED TU SUCK UR DICK AND MY COMPUTUR FE:L AND THE BUTON BROK SO  
DONT TELL ME WAT TU DO

cough syrup-oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i hop u hav a nic dai nd fin $85774 on thr ground or THE SKITTLES ELENA GOTME AND ISABEL THAT SHE FORGOT ABOUT AND LEF AT THE FUCKING THATER CUS SHE SUCKS AND I HAT HER  
> (jk isobele i luv u bb <3)


	6. coconut sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vdghnfqrhxtusn

daddy-brEN SHUT UP WE DONT SPEK OF THAYT

BREN-BUT U ASKED AND I ANSWERD ITS CUXZ YF THE TIME U TRIED TU SICK UR DICK

Ty-oh my god

dunwithurstuff-Wait i mean were u succesful in the end?

daddy- yep

BREN-NO U WERENT I HAD TU SUCK U OFF MYSELF CUZ U WERE SU SEXUALY FRUSTRATED FOR FAILING

daddy-OH SHUT UP BREN U ENJOYED IT

HalseY-is this what u guys ar always like

Ty- more or less yeah pretty much

HalseY- Thenohmygod i luv u guys.


	7. wee stai in plas cuz we dont wana loze owr livse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> im alive today aint that cool  
> yessire yes it is hahaihaveproblemsandmyfreakingmedsforinsomniadontworkimliteralydyingrightnowhahaha

b-are u awake

HalseY-sh ush cchild u wom ke me upo`

HalseY-wait qwho tf ar u?

HalseY-whattt thge hel

\--------------------------

Dunwithurstuff-yo guys how ya dino

BREN-WHAT

dunwithurstuff-hoW YA DOIN

BREN-OH GUD HBU

dunwithurstuff-im k

BREN-K

daddy-OMGNO

daddy-BREN NO U CANT 'K' SOMEONE THATS SO RUD OMG IM BREAKING UP WITH U 

BREN-WHAT

cough syrup-he hsa a point brendon u cant just 'k' someone

BREN-WELL IM SORRY HOW WOULD I KNOEW

Ty-u hav a datefren howwud u not kno

Ty-wow brandon now josh is sad cause u 'k'd him

HalseY-are u guys just not gonna talk about the random person who said ''are u awake'' last night

Dunwithurstuff-who?

cough syrup-oh

Daddy- wat? who tf is that?

jaawnnn-i just tried to pm threm and it says thee numbr is unavalible

amazingphil-maybee its the queen

BREN- MAYBE ITS MAYBELLINE

Cough syrup- maybe its obama

daddy- maybe shes born with it

danisnotonfire-maybe its a gypsy curse

b-or maybe were all dead inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw thanks for the comments and shit i really like your feedback and ur the best bye  
> ~NEM!


	8. 88888 f a v 8888

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys hey hello hola salve salvette   
>  quid agitis?  
> sum bene  
> multas gratias for the comments and stuff   
> (i dont know howto say for the   
> comments and stuff in latin )  
> anyway itsTHE 8TH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!  
> which btw is my fav number of all time (closley followed by 0)
> 
>  
> 
> (srry for not updating twice yesterdai i had theater and then i had a bunch of shit to do afterwards and ahstyssfgufbie also, toworrow marks a month since i came out to my mom and im like ?????? should i tell my dad? cause my initial plAN was to tell my dad tommorow the 13th of feb but im like adbxnbencfu  
> rlly scared now hA il such a lozr idk y im telling u this

b-hey guys how ya doin? Brendon urie melanie martinez ashley frangipane Dan howell Josh dun Tyler joseph sherlock holmes and Ryan ross

Daddy-wait ho w do u kno my name and woh tf added u??

b-i did ofc

Ty-wat

Ty has removed b from the group

b-it not that easy tylr

cough syrup- but who tf are u?

jawwn- ye who ar u

b-i am u

b-but stronger

Ty- o hi frank

Cough syrup-hey frank 

BREN-WAS THAT NECESARY FRONK

dunwithurstuff-oh hey frank

b-wat no ur not supposed to kno its me

BREN-THEN ACTUALLY SAY THINGS U DONT SAY EVERY 5 SECONDS

fronkie-u gays ar nu fun

HalseY-wait how did u kno my name?

fronkie-o u were in my class like 5 years ago

HalseY-wat?

fronkie- Frank iero?

HalseY-OH U

fronkie-YE ME

fronkie- so um can i add gee 

Ty-no but i will 

Gee-no dont even bother im here already

BREN-ISNO ONE GONNA ASK HOW THEY BOTH GUT HEIR WUTHOUT US ADING THEM

Gee- its cuz frankie can hack into things and shit

fronkie-ye its pretty lit

Ty-yo guys ar u pumped fur halloween 

Gee-dude its like january

fronkie-no my birthday is in a couple of days

danisnotonfire-who cares im gonna be a zombie

BREN- IM GONNA BE A SEXY COP

daddy-no nobody wants to see that brendon 

BREN-MY DATEFREIND DOES

daddy-then hes messed up

cough syrup-wait i though u 2 were dating

daddy-we r not dating mel

HalseY-wat but u broke his phone

BREN-AND MY HEART

Ty-o its ok

dunwithurstuff-ooh bren whats ur boios name

BREN- SARAH

daddy-wat

Ty-wat

Cough syrup-wat

HalseY-wat

fronkie-wat

Gee-wat

danisnotonfire-wat

Sherlock Holmes-what

jawnn-wat

amazingphil-wat

daddy-EW EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

cough syrup- yo thats gross

HalseY-DUDE

Gee-DONT LOOK FRANKIE DONT LOOK AT THIS BROKEN MAN ITS OK BB

fronkie-NO IT BURNS

Sherlock Holmes- How dare you.

jawnnn-im disappointed in u brendon boyd urie

Ty-weraisd u bettR than this how dar u betray us u hetero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this has turned into im sorry


	9. well sinnng a corus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo i hvnt uppdated in wa wile cuz im a savage bitch and got my phone/all electronics taken away hahahahaha ha..

daddy-we gatheer here today to celebrate the amazing gay life of brandon boied urine he was a fine young man confused with the world but we still loved him . any words?

Ty-i just, it hurts to that he even had that crazy idea of dating the opposite gender i never expected him to do such a thing

dunwithurstuff-its okay tyler nobody deserved to have such a sinner as a child

HalseY-i just cant stop thinkig of that one name.Sarah. its its just too sad

BREN-ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY DOING THIDS OHMYGOD JOSH AND ASHCLEY DATED IN 9THGRADE ARE YOU ALL FORGETYING THIS??!!!??!!!?!

jjawwwwwwn-well yes but they were just experimenting?

daddy- i feel so lied to by you brandonit hurts to know my whole life was a lie

BREN-OHMYGOD GUYS I STILL LIKE DICK IUTS OKAT

Ty-is it really brandon? is it really?

BREN-YES IT IS OHMYGOD GUYS Y R YU DOING THISXA?

cough syrup- cuz ur a sinner.

BREN-IS IT REALLY A SIN TO LIKE VAGINAA???

HalseY-only if ur a guy

daddy-im dissapointed in you brandon urine. off with ur hed

BREN-WHAT?

daddy has removed BREN from the group


	10. awtoorz nowtee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ajaslkhalsd

YO GAYS OMG sO LIKE I SwERA I HAV NUT F4GOTEN THIS FIC LIKE SrSSLY DIS IS NO JOKE BUT HAHAHAIM A BITCH AND DO THINGs without thinkking also im like constantly questioning muy existence and who ireally am and im sosososososososossosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about nowt updating and shit so i know i said i would update a lot sooner but im not going to update EVERY SINGLE DAY but i will try to at leat twice a week like i said im really upset about not updating and my phoe keeps deletinng evvry thing that i write + i randomly get deppresseandshitbut hahaha who cares am irite? ok bye and I PROMISE I WILL SEE YOU ALL lAter!!!

FAREWELL GOOD AFTEROON HELLO  
~NEM!


	11. im bak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH GAYS IM BAK SRY IT TUK SO LUNG

daddy-hello my deer frens

dunwithurstuff-wat the fuck do u want

HalseY-wow jish r00d

daddy- ye its not like ur busy fukin tyyylr

Ty-we are tho so shut up

fronkie-can u gays shut up gee and i are trying to fuck

daddy-WHY IS EVERYONE HAVING SEX

Gee-we r on strike

HalseY-what.

cough syrup-OHMYGOD THEY ARENT FUCKING BRENDON JUST MADE ANOTHER GC AND THEY ARE ON THERE BECAUSE HES BLACKMAILING THEM AND TELLING YHEM ALL THE GOSSIP

daddy-GASP YOU TRAITORS

jawwnnnnnnn-also brendon is telling all your sectrets

fronkie-yea like you have a thing for MILK? i will foever hold thatv against you

daddy-HE WASNT SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THAT

cough syrup-wow ryan kinky

daddy-SHUT UPSAJDKSKDLASDFKL

**Author's Note:**

> so ye this is the first time i make a fic aint that cool 
> 
> (haha who am i kidding i suck)


End file.
